


If You Must

by Samunderthelights



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2021 [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Secret Relationship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: “We should tell them together. And we will. Before we move out. I promise.”“And if I mess it up again?”“You won’t. I won’t let you."
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2021 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112108
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	If You Must

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 10-minute writer's group writing challenge.  
> The prompt was :  
>  _Something goes horribly wrong._  
>  _Your characters have different reactions._  
>  _Dialogue only._

“It really wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“Not so bad, Teddy? We didn’t actually tell them we’re…”

“I agree it could have gone better, but look on the bright side. We get to move into our own place, live together…”

“What? As roommates? We were supposed to tell them we’re _moving in_ together, not…”

“Moving out together? Relax, Jamie. We’ll tell them.”

“When? Before we move out? When they come and visit and realise there’s only one room?”

“We could just send them a wedding invitation and hope they get the hint.”

“It’s not funny, Teddy!”

“Babe…”

“Don’t babe me. And don’t hug me. I’m…”

“Overreacting?”

“Disappointed. I should have just told them. Why didn’t I… I feel so stupid.”

“Want me to tell them?”

“No! They’re my parents, Teddy. I should tell them.”

“We should tell them together. And we will. Before we move out. I promise.”

“And if I mess it up again?”

“You won’t. I won’t let you. Now will you let me hug you?”

“If you must.”

“Better?”

“A little.”

“Just a little? Come on! You’re not going to be like this all night, are you?”

“Maybe.”

“Fine, then I guess I’ll just have to go and sleep in my own room tonight…”

“No, Teddy…! Stay? Please?”

“What? You didn’t actually think I was leaving, did you? Wait, is that an actual smile I see?”

“Shut up.”

“We’ll tell them, Jamie. Don’t worry.”

“I know. I love you.”

“Love you too, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on Tumblr! ❤️](http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
